


Animal House

by ChildOfTheRevolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Stiles, Derek's a bit awkward, Dereks a bit messed up, Dorm Rooms, F/M, First Kisses, Isaac and Scott are adorable, Jacksons hilarious, Lydias awesome, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Poor Derek, Rich Stiles, Toga Parties, as always, first parties, first time getting drunk, mentions of past underage, nerd!derek, popular!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheRevolution/pseuds/ChildOfTheRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a wallflower</p><p>Stiles is not.</p><p>Derek might or might not be in love with Stiles. Beautiful, messy, smart, gorgeous Stiles.</p><p>Stiles, well Stiles holds awesome Toga parties with his hot, popular best friends, the big 6, and would never, in a million years notice someone like Derek, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superbad

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun kids, you have a new college sterek fic :)

S. Stilinksi, 3rd floor no. 398

Read the piece of paper in Derek Hale’s hands.

Noise complaint from an A. Harris, 1st floor no.103

Derek huffed out a sigh. It was bad enough that Harris had only just moved in and but now he had already started making noise complaints? To be fair it had been a pretty loud party and as Dorm Resident Assistant (DRA) of Block Greenburg, it was Derek’s job to see to it that complaints got delivered.

But come on, it was first week back, everyone knew you cut a little slack, even Derek, who never went to parties, knew that first week back was basically a get out of jail free card. Obviously Harris hadn’t got the memo. Derek still wasn’t looking forward to this though, by the sounds of it, Stilinski would be a massive jock douche who would slam the door in his face before he could even confront him with the complaint. That’s what they were all like. They didn’t have time for ‘losers’ like Derek, the taunts hurt for sure but Derek would rather be getting good grades then socialising with the likes of them.

Derek sighed, he had a job to do though, and if he didn’t do it he could get kicked off his scholarship and sent home and after all the work he had put in to get here in the first place? Not going to happen. Derek was smart, but poor, he needed the scholarship badly.

Derek stilled himself when he got to the door and gave his sweater vest a pull, adjusted his glasses and knocked. There was no answer. This time he knocked harder. 

Again, no answer. 

Derek huffed, they were all still probably hung over or passed out, or, Derek blushed, having sex.

This time he knocked and yelled out, ‘Mr Stilinski? This is your Dorm Resident Assistant here.’

Faintly he could hear a muffled shout and then a bang accompanied by a groan as if someone had just hit the floor.

Worried now, Derek banged on the door harder. ‘Mr Stilinski? Are you ok?’

From behind the door he heard a muffled yell, ‘For the love of Christ Scott! Dude get off me. I’m not Isaac, he’s on the couch. There’s someone at the door. Dude. Isaac. Couch. Now.’

Derek was about to knock again when the door was wrenched open, revealing a guy, his height wearing nothing but a pair of grey track pants so obscenely low that Derek could see his happy trail and the jut of his hipbones, which connected to a pale, mole spotted lean torso and a sleepy tousled haired face with a bemused grin. 

Holy shit, he was hot. Hotter than hot. Scorching even. And he was just Derek’s type. Derek, who had never had a type before, or a boyfriend for that matter, knew instantly that this guy was his type.

He grinned at Derek’s stunned face and Derek blushed at been caught so visibly checking him out. 

The guy didn’t seem to mind and if his lazy grin was anything to go by he actually quiet enjoyed it, sending back an even more obvious checking out, slowly raking his eyes up and down Derek’s torso and finishing at his face with a cheeky wink.

Derek gulped and blushed, if possible, even harder and cleared his throat, ‘Uh are you Mr Stilinksi?’

He quirked an eyebrow at Derek, ‘Mr Stilinksi? I don’t mean to be cliched but Mr Stilinski’s my father, well actually more like Sheriff Stilinski. Because he’s like the Sheriff. So yeah I’m just Stiles. That’s what the S stands for and don’t let anyone, especially Jackson, tell you any different. Pleased to meet you…?’

‘Derek Hale.’ Derek replied somewhat hastily, a little shell shocked by Stiles’ (what kind of name was that?) ramblings, he blushed slightly again, he should have introduced himself at the start.

Stiles smiled at him, quirking his lips like he found Derek highly entertaining, ‘Would you like to come in Derek Hale?’

‘I, uh, sure.’ Derek replied lamely, trying to keep his eyes on Stiles’ face rather than the curve of his ass in those trousers.

Stiles stepped back and gestured him through.

‘Welcome to Casa de Stilinksi!’ He said and Derek could definitely see they had had a party that night. There was glitter and red cups and randomly passed out people strewn everywhere. 

Stiles took particular delight in kicking one of the passed out guys out of the way so they could make it into the kitchen. He had ‘Jacksons a Dick’ written across his forehead in black texta. Derek hazarded a guess that that guy’s name was Jackson.

‘Want a soda? Beer? Anything?’ Stiles asked leaning against the counter, once again eyeing Derek like he was contemplating something. Something that had to do with Derek. Something Derek tried very hard to ignore.

Derek broke eye contact, eyeing the red cups around him, ‘Isn’t it a little bit early for beer?’

Stiles smiled his little lip quirk again, ‘Dude, its past noon, all’s fair game now.’

‘Soda’s fine.’ Derek assured him as he gingerly sat on a highchair and attempted not to ogle Stile’s ass as he bent to grab the soda from the fridge. From Stiles’ knowing smile when he turned around, Derek had utterly failed in his attempt to be sneaky. 

As he blushed Derek comforted himself with the belief that he didn't really have to worry what Stile's thought because a guy like Stiles wouldn’t be interested in a guy like Derek in a million years.

‘Soooooo Derek, what can I do for you?’

Derek fidgeted with his soda a little, he wasn’t used to talking to guys he found particularly attractive and was finding it difficult to use his words, ‘Well we had a noise complaint last night about the party and as I’m the DRA it’s my job to make sure it gets delivered and explain the rules for parties in the dorm.’

‘I thought dorm guys were supposed to be, like, older?’

‘Cutbacks mean that they employ students now, I’m a freshman.’

‘Sweet dude! Same as me. What you studying, maybe we have classes together?’ Stiles asked eagerly.

Derek was taken aback, Stiles clearly didn’t know that Derek was a total nerd and didn’t hang out with cool people like Stiles. Stiles would soon learn, Derek thought sadly. 

He cleared his throat, they were totally getting off topic here, he had a job to do and no awesomely cute tousle haired guys who wanted to hang out with him and who probably weren’t even gay was going to stop him.

‘Um well anyway, so a noise complaint and for the future you need to inform your DRA, that’s me, when you’re having parties so I can forewarn the other students in the dorm.’

Stiles grinned at that, ‘Dude, if you wanted an invitation to our awesomely sweet toga party we’re having next week you just had to ask.’

Derek choked a bit on his soda, ‘No-I –uh- no invitation-you just need to…’ Derek flustered.

‘Whoa there big guy, just kidding, steady on. Not a bad idea though, haven’t had a proper toga party in yonks, can’t count that one time Danny was so trashed we gave him a tea-towel and told him it was a skirt, good times. - Hey Lydia!’ Stiles said as girl stepped into the kitchen, red haired, wearing only a large shirt, ‘What about a toga party next week huh? Get a keg, grab some sheets, and get a bit wasted?’

Derek watched as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Stiles on the cheek, stomach twisting a little bit, what was that for? He thought to himself angrily, he’s nice to you and now you get jealous that someone kisses him on the cheek? Get a grip Derek Hale.

‘Sounds like a plan Stiles.’ Lydia answered as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge, ‘But only if you promise to stop writing on Jackson’s face with a texta.’

Stiles rolled his eyes, ‘But he makes it so easy, he’s always the first to pass out, I can’t let an opportunity like that go begging. And seriously though, that face just demands to be violated with a pen, he’s just lucky you stole all my permanent markers.’

‘Of course I did Stiles.’ Lydia remarked drily as she poured herself some orange juice, ‘I don’t think Jackson's ever going to live down going to his high school graduation ceremony wearing makeup because you decided to write “I AM A DOUCHEBAG” across his forehead the week before.’

Stiles snickered and Derek thought it was adorable, until Lydia’s sharp gaze fell on him, ‘Who’s this?’

‘Oh this Lydia, my love, this is Derek Hale. He’s our DRA.’

She eyed him speculatively and Derek felt like she was x-raying his mind.

‘He’s pretty.’ Was all she said before sauntering out of the kitchen and unceremoniously dumping the two guys who were cuddled up on the couch onto the ground. 

Both groaned in unison, and groggily, upon discovering they were attached like limpets, immediately recoiled and gingerly got up. They were sheepishly averting their gazes from one another as they made it out of the lounge room.

Derek watched them and then turned back to find Stiles’ gaze on him with a look Derek couldn’t identify but gave him butterflies nonetheless. And Stiles, of course, instead of being embarrassed by being caught looking at Derek, just gave him a grin. Derek gave him a tentative one of his own before asking, ‘Are they…?’  
Stiles rolled his eyes, still watching Derek, ‘No one’s knows what they are. The idiots. Not even them, I think? We just let them go, hopefully Isaac and Scott will figure out that they’re in love sooner rather than later and we can all go on with our lives.’

Derek, starting to feel uncomfortable and vaguely gratified under the scrutiny of Stiles and abruptly stood up, ‘Um anyway, so I delivered the message, and I’ll um make sure people know about the party, I’ll uh see you around.’

It might have been Derek’s imagination but Stiles looked a little disappointed that Derek was leaving so soon. 

Derek Hale, he told himself firmly, stop seeing things you want to see.

‘You know, Derek, you’re totally invited to the toga party. You should come, invite your friends, heck invite the guy who complained. The more the merrier I say.’

‘I don’t uh own a toga?’ Derek said, a little desperately.

Stiles rolled his eyes again, grin getting even wider, ‘Duh, nobody owns a toga, we use sheets dude. Just find some white sheets, or purple or whatever and wear ‘em. Don’t worry ‘bout the alcohol, we’ll have plenty. And soda too’, he said mischievously eyeing Derek’s still full can of soda on the bench. 

Derek was a little surprised, people generally didn’t invite him to parties, he wasn’t really seen as a party type of guy, in fact it would be his first ever invitation to a party. Ever. That was a little sad, Derek supposed.

‘I’ll think about it.’ he replied, already trying to think up excuses as to why he couldn’t go. Derek wasn’t a party guy, he always felt awkward, he didn’t really like drinking and he had a hard time making friends and he didn’t want Stiles to see him forever as the awkward loser party guy.

Stiles smiled at him as he led him to the door, walking over bodies still strewn across the entryway, ‘You do that Derek buddy. Can’t wait to see you there.’

With a wink Stiles closed the door behind him.

Derek had the unmistakable feeling that something monumental had just shifted, the feeling that his life wouldn’t be the same after meeting Stiles Stilinski.


	2. Van Wilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing was, it wasn’t only just a party, as the week wore on there were people in hysterics over the fact they hadn’t been invited. Ludicrous rumors started to be spread about it, ‘I heard Stiles managed to get 24 virgin sacrifices.’, ‘No way man, I heard like Jackson’s dad knows Ryan Gosling and he’s supposed to be there.’ And finally, ‘I heard Scott McCall’s apparently hosting an orgy. In his room. With midgets’. Derek tried not to laugh when he heard them, the rumors had a slightly Stiles’-esque feel to them and he couldn’t help but wonder if the man himself had spread them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the next chapter, we learn a little bit of Derek's history and why he is the way he is. Also Boyd, and Stiles being confusing.

Derek made his way into his econ class, grabbing a seat at the back, he hadn’t slept well for the past few nights and it had nothing to do with a pair of bright mischievous molten eyes or a particular party invitation. Not at all. 

Every day, almost every hour he changed his mind on whether to go. First and foremost Derek didn’t even like parties, they were loud, smoky and noisy and he preferred the quiet. Secondly he was a horrible drinker and could never have more than one or else he’d wake up the next morning in a strange place with no recollection of the night before. It had only happened once, and it hadn’t even been a party. He had been alone, in a bar that didn’t check ID’s and he had gotten wasted.

But then again Stiles would be there, funny, pretty, popular, mischievous Stiles with a 4.0 GPA. 

Yeah, Derek had done his research, it had not been stalking, it had been research.

Stiles’ Stilinski was apparently the new big man on campus. Not only was he co-captain of the lacrosse team with Jackson Whittemore (texta face) but he held the wildest parties Beacon Hills had ever seen, despite his dad being the sheriff. He also somehow managed to ace his classes.

Just being invited to a Stilinski party was considered a golden ticket to Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. Boyd, his best friend had gaped at him when he asked if he wanted to go.

‘The Stilinksi Toga Party?’

‘Uh yeah?’

‘Dude that’s all everyone’s been talking about today.’

Derek frowned, Stiles had only decided to hold his party on Saturday, it was now Monday, how did it get round so quick? He supposed that kind of thing happened when you were part of the most popular clique at school.

‘Um well, you wanna go. With me?’

Boyd gaped again, ‘You do realise its invitation only right?’

‘Yeah Boyd, I got invited. Specifically, by the man himself. He’s one of my dorm residents.’

‘How the hell did you manage that. You didn’t sell yourself did you? Rumour has it Stilinski’s the biggest man-whore this side of Beacon Hills and I bet he would love to get his claws into the likes of you.’

Derek blushed a little, he didn’t really know what Boyd meant. Why would Stiles want to get ‘his claws’ into Derek, plus he hadn’t known that about him, but did it complicate his rapidly growing crush? Had Stiles been flirting with him? He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t trust himself these days about those kinds of things not since everything with Kate. 

He shuddered slightly, he was not thinking about her today. This was about the party and Stiles not about a horrible manipulating murderer. Like seriously, what the hell?

‘Um yeah, god have you seen him? And me? So uh nothing like that, probably his way of trying to bribe me to not report the noise complaint to the school.’ Derek said hastily, avoiding Boyd’s considering look.

Not that Stiles would have cared, Derek had almost strained himself trying to figure out Stiles’ motive. Popular people like Stiles didn’t ask nobodies like Derek to their party. It just didn’t happen.

Seriously though Stiles was like the Van Wilder of their campus, minus the sucky grades. 

With that Boyd’s face split into a big grin, ‘Hell yeah we’re going. I don’t know how you managed to wrangle an invitation to the hottest start of the year party but I’m not gunna complain. Do you recon Erica will be there?’

Derek rolled his eyes, Boyd had had a crush on Erica since 8th grade where she was a nobody that he desperately wanted to ask out until she passed through puberty and had become one of the hottest girls in their grade. By then Boyd had realised she was well out of his league and even though he was sure Boyd had never even said a word to her, his crush was still there.

‘Yeah she hangs out with Lydia sometimes, I’m sure she wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to go.’

‘Jesus, first you say you meet Stilinski and now Lydia Martin? Next you’ll tell me you’ve met Isaac and Scott and god rest your soul Jackson bloody Whittmore! Not to mention freaking Allison Argent’, Boyd said grinning and Derek heart gave a little lurch at the name Argent? Was she a relative? Was she Kate’s younger sister? He hoped not, plus didn’t mention to Boyd that he had met, indirectly, three out of the four. Boyd probably would have had a heart attack right then and there. 

Derek winced slightly, the Big 6 they were called. Known for their money, their popularity and their parties. He had never actually realised he had been given the dorm with the Big 6. It frankly scared him a little. They were all very popular and he, well he, was not which didn’t bode well for his crush. Where Stiles was a blazing comet, lighting up the sky, Derek was wallflower, not even deemed interesting enough to be picked on by bullies. He just existed, doing his work, getting his scholarship and hopefully graduating with good grades, hoping to eliminate the disappointment in his families’ eyes with academic stardom.

‘Jesus Derek if you keep getting invited to the likes of those kind of parties, this year could be our year!’ Boyd said smiling, clapping him on the back. 

Derek smiled and shook his head he knew Boyd didn’t really care about popularity, he knew Boyd only wanted Erica and he knew it was only a party but he wasn’t too proud to admit that he was actually damned excited about it. Crush non-withstanding.

Thing was, it wasn’t only just a party, as the week wore on there were people in hysterics over the fact they hadn’t been invited. Ludicrous rumours started to be spread about it, ‘I heard Stiles managed to get 24 virgin sacrifices.’, ‘No way man, I heard like Jackson’s dad knows Ryan Gosling and he’s supposed to be there.’ And finally, ‘I heard Scott McCall’s apparently hosting an orgy. In his room. With midgets’. Derek tried not to laugh when he heard them, the rumours had a slightly Stiles’-esque feel to them and he couldn’t help but wonder if the man himself had spread them. 

That was a pretty solid move Derek had to admit and every time he heard a new rumour he couldn’t help the smile on his face. He was going to the party, Derek Hale, wallflower extraordinaire was going to the god damned toga party and nothing was going to stop him.  
***  
Derek was still in a good mood by Wednesday despite the unseasonable horrible heat and the growing pile of assignments and papers on his desk. He didn’t even mind the throbbing music he could hear from the dorm room of the Big 6 (he felt kind of stupid calling them that but everyone else did, so.) It was actually kind of relaxing. Derek had finally finished a paper that was due in a few weeks’ time (he liked to keep on top of things) when he heard a hesitant knock on his door.

All had been pretty quiet on the dorm room front and despite the noise complaint on the first day he hadn’t really been bothered about anything but he knew things were bound to come up soon.

He quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and flung them on, his dorm/apartment didn’t have air conditioning and he’d been studying only in his underwear which were like the long kind? So it didn’t count as studying naked. Plus everyone had had their shirt off today, Derek wasn’t anything special.

Derek opened the door, popping his glasses off as he did, they tended to give him a headache if he wore them for too long. When he saw who was at the door he almost did a double take and choked.

Stiles Stilinski was wearing only a pair of itty bitty running shorts, sweat gathering on his brow and the hollows of his hips. Derek swallowed thickly, thankful that he’d had to good sense to put on his baggy shorts which hid the slight hardening of his dick at the sight.

Stiles eyes were wide as he took in Derek’s pale chest and Derek blushed. Stiles probably knew he didn’t get out much now, because where Stiles was moley and tanned, Derek was as white as a sheet. He wondered whether he should get a shirt on? But the damage was already done.

Stiles eyes were still on Derek’s chest when Derek cleared his throat and a faint blush spread across his cheeks when Stiles still didn’t say anything. Derek sighed and bit the bullet.

‘Is there anything I can help you with Stiles?’

Stiles jumped, as if he had been day dreaming. About Derek? No, probably not, Derek thought miserably.

‘I ah- sorry – I ah- got distracted?’

Derek furrowed his brow. Distracted? Maybe Stiles had ADD?

When Stiles eyes went wide Derek almost clapped his hand to his mouth. He had said that out loud. He hadn’t meant to, it had just blurted out.

‘Oh my god. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that. Jesus! Sorry.’

Then Stiles smiled his mega watt smile, ‘Nah its OK dude. Because I do! I totally have ADD, I’m just surprised you picked up on it. Not many people do. You must be smart.’

Derek flushed at the compliment, ‘Did you want to come in?’

Stiles jumped at the suggestion, and Derek frowned, again. Did Stiles not want to come in? Derek wasn’t really sure how these things worked but talking about a problem to do with the dorm probably required them not standing in the doorway to his room.

‘Uh sure.’ Stiles said shaking himself slightly and curiously looking through the room as he stepped through the doorway.

Derek stood awkwardly as Stiles walked around the room, occasionally touching things until he came to Derek’s framed photo’s. Derek’s heart started beating frantically when he picked up the photo Derek both loved and hated the most. It was the one with him, Kate and the pack of wolves his family had looked after on the wolf sanctuary they used to run. 

He loved it because it was the only picture he had of that particular pack before they disappeared and hated it because of Kate. Kate fucking Argent who still made his chest crawl with hatred, who he blamed for the loss of the wolves even though he couldn’t prove anything.

Stiles was still looking at it when he turned to Derek, thankfully not noticing the way Derek’s knuckles clenched or how his breath had shortened. Derek hated the fact that she still made him feel like this.

‘Wow.’ Stiles had whispered, ‘They’re beautiful.’

Something in Derek’s throat eased and he sat heavily on his bed, ‘They were our pack, the ones we cared for at my families sanctuary.’

Stiles sat down next to him and Derek tried to not think about how close they were or about the fact that they were both sitting on his bed. Together.

‘Dude that’s awesome! It must have been hard leaving them to come to here.’

Derek flinched slightly, it hadn’t been. When the pack disappeared it had been the easiest decision in the world. They had been like his second family, and he told Stiles just as much.

Stiles looked at him softly in understanding, ‘I totally get it dude. I felt the same after my mum died. It was like there was this hole in my chest and I just wanted to get away. But it got better.’

Derek nodded, that’s exactly what it had been like.

‘Do you know what happened to them?’ Stiles asked, a little tentatively.

Derek immediately shut down, he couldn’t talk about Kate to Stiles, she was tainted, ugly and Stiles was all light. Plus he was ashamed, guilt plagued him with every step. Everything that had happened with his family, with Kate, with the wolves was his entire fault and if he ever told Stiles he would would hate him for it and Derek wouldn’t blame him. Instead he quickly changed the subject.

‘Were you having issues with the dorm?’

Stiles, thankfully, didn’t call him out on the change of subject, simply grinned at him. 

‘Nah man, I just wanted to see if you wanted to join us for some mid-week celebrations. Isaac’s looking jumpy and Scott’s looks scared. They’re probably going to finally get it on. Should be fun!’

Derek stilled, he assumed ‘us’ meant the Big 6 and by ‘mid-week celebrations’ be probably meant copious amounts of alcohol. Derek didn’t like how much he wanted to say yes and just have some fun for once. But his insecurities got the better of him, Stiles had probably noticed that Derek didn’t have many friends and felt sorry for him. Derek hated pity. 

‘Ah I better not. I have, like, tonnes of study to.’

Stiles looked disappointed and Derek couldn’t help the little thrill of happiness that shivered up his spine at that.

‘Ok. But Derek man, you know if you ever want to talk? I’m just up the stairs. Things like that-‘ he said waving at the photograph, ‘things like that shouldn’t stop you from living ok? That’s one thing I learnt, I don’t know what happened but whatever it was, you shouldn’t let it have power over you or define you.’

Derek gaped a little at Stiles. Was Stiles a mind reader? Because no one had ever understood Derek like that before and it made him, if possible, more attractive. It must have shown in his eyes because Derek realised then, how close Stiles was to him and he unconsciously licked his lips, noticing the way Stiles eyes, a little glazed, followed the movement. 

Stiles lent forward and Derek’s insides were squirming. This was it! Stiles’ was going to kiss him! And Derek didn’t even care that Stiles probably didn’t feel the same way about Derek that Derek did for Stiles. He didn’t even care that he was probably just a conquest to Stiles. All he cared about was there was a beautiful boy leaning towards him, going to kiss him. 

The kiss, however, didn’t come. As Stiles, was suddenly up, standing next to the bed as if nothing had happened. Derek was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined it and his stomach sank as the reality of the rejection sunk in.

After clearing his throat and adopting his normally flirtatious self, Stiles just grinned down at him, unaware of Derek’s inner turmoil, ‘Anyway Derek, you still coming to the party on Friday?’

Derek nodded dumbly, still a little unsure at what had just transpired. Had he read the situation correctly? He was pretty sure he had.  
Stiles smiled widely, ‘Good man!’ he said clapping Derek on the shoulder and sauntering out the room.

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and groaned as he leaned back into his bed.

Fuck

Being rejected sucked majorly. And Derek suddenly remembered why he didn’t put himself out there, like ever. He should have known better then to encourage his little crush. Look at what happened last time? All the feelings he had since buried from the past year seemed to come right back up and encompass him completely. He felt like he was drowning. 

Derek knew what to do, he had done it enough in the past and he was ashamed of his weakness as he picked up the number and dialed, his breath leaving him in a rush when he heard his name said by someone he hadn’t had to contact for months.

‘Derek?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so don's hate me too much for the Stiles thing. Like Derek had his reasons for things, so does Stiles, I promise! I hope you enjoyed it! and as always comment and kudos to let me know what you think :)


	3. Old School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been a stupid, stupid idea. He couldn’t believe he stuck his neck out there again with Stiles. This whole week had been a complete disaster. Derek knelt outside the door, drawing in gasping breaths. He banged his forehead against the red brick wall, relishing the pain, until someone wrapped their hands around Derek’s forehead and stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is kids :) The last chapter! Sorry it took a while :) Also I've been tossing up the idea of doing a Stiles POV is a separate series, he has a fun and slightly angsty back story too? Do you think you guys might like something like that? Let me know in comments!  
> Also thanks to everyone who read, commented and gave Kudos on this fic, it is all very much appreciated!

The party was in full swing. The super awesome ‘bro we totally have to go to this’ toga party and Derek wasn’t having a good time. As he sat, on his bed, in his underwear, cursing the hot weather.

Boyd was probably there. With Erica. They were probably making out. And Stiles was probably there making out with some guy or girl, that wasn’t Derek. 

Derek groaned and rolled over, no! Don’t think things like that he told himself. They didn’t help matters. Neither did picturing Stiles lips. Or his eyes. Or his moles. Dammit Derek! Pull yourself together. He didn’t want you on Wednesday, why would he want you today?

Derek groaned when he thought about Wednesday again. It had been nice to speak to his sister for the first time in ages. She knew just what to say as Derek had breathlessly told her what had happened. It wasn’t the rejection that had hurt him, well it did but what had brought on the panic attack, had been the memories it dredged up with Kate and his family and the fact that they lost everything because of him. That sense of worthlessness had almost swallowed him whole. But then Laura, calmly as you please, started reciting the periodic table back to him, encouraging him to say it with her. And he did, even correcting her when she got one wrong on purpose (on purpose he knew because Laura, unlike Derek, was a certifiable genius. Derek just worked hard). 

When they finished, and Derek’s breathing slowed its pace and fogged mind had cleared, he had whispered his thanks.

‘Derek, anytime. You know that little bro.’

‘I know Laura.’

‘Now let me get something straight with you Derek. We don’t blame you for the loss of the wolves, we wouldn’t. Not in a million years. And I know you’re at that college far from us because you think we blame you. But we don’t. Derek, mum and dad’, Laura choked, ‘and me, Derek, we all blame ourselves for what happened. We should have seen it. We should have seen that Kate wasn’t fit to work with the animals. It wasn’t up to you to know these things, even if you guys were close.’

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn’t told her, he hadn’t told any of them exactly how close he and Kate had been and he hated having that cloud over his head. This was his chance to come clean. This was it. 

‘I..we…she-I slept with her, Laura.’ He said, in a rush. 

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Derek contemplated hanging up and switching off his phone, but he didn’t. He held tight until Laura’s voice came back through.

‘That fucking bitch!’ Derek flinched, Laura only used curse words when she was really, really angry.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Derek whispered, feeling like there was a clamp on his chest and it was squeezing.

‘Derek, I need you to answer me truthfully OK?’

Derek nodded at the phone, than realised Laura couldn’t see him he said, ‘Yes’.

‘When did this start?’

Derek had never told anyone this is his life and he was so nervous he started stuttering again, something he hadn’t done since he was 8, ‘It was w-w-hen I was F-f-f-fifteen. Two years after she w-w-was with us.’

‘FUCK! Fuck. Derek, did she rape you?’

Derek was shocked; he didn’t even know men (boys) could get raped.

‘Um’ was all he said and Laura sighed, ‘Did you give consent. Although it doesn’t actually matter, sexual relations with a child under the age of consent is statutory rape anyway. If we could ever find her we’ll make sure she gets prison time for what she did.’

Derek didn’t really know what to say. At the time he had said yes. Any horny fifteen year old would have. Kate was an older experienced woman who wanted to have sex with poor, awkward, shy Derek and at the time it had seemed like a fantastic idea. He wasn’t prepared, however, for the used feeling he got after they had done it. 

Kate had never really liked him. He knew that now. She had only used him as someone would a toy and when he had stopped her fun by ‘breaking up with her’ she reacted like any child would and had a tantrum. A tantrum that lost the Hale family their entire living, the wolves had gone, vanished. Derek only hoped she cut the fence and let them go, he didn’t think he could handle it if she had actually killed them. She had also managed to half burn down the wolf centre and then she had disappeared. 

‘Oh Derek. Why did you never tell us?’

Derek felt tears building and his chest tightened even more, ‘I didn’t know how. I thought if I did you would all hate me and blame me, more than I thought you already did.’

‘Derek no one blames you. You are the victim. Kate is the bitch we never should have let on the property or anywhere near you. And I’m so sorry we let it happen. Derek? We are so sorry.’

With that Derek couldn’t hold himself together and he started crying, not sobbing, not heaving, just tears rolling down his face as he clutched the phone to his ear like a lifeline. 

They had spent the night talking and Laura asked if she could tell mum and dad. Derek had said it was OK. In fact Derek felt good for the first time in a long time, like a massive burden had just lifted off his chest. 

He felt lighter and Boyd started giving him weird looks at lunch when Derek was actually laughing at something Boyd had said. And it had lasted all until Boyd had asked him, this afternoon when they were meeting up to go to the party together and Derek’s chest tightened again at Stiles’ rejection of him. He had told Boyd to go on without him. Boyd had tried to argue until he had seen Erica, a few feet away chatting to Lydia Martin about the party. Boyd had clapped him on the back, a now familiar ‘friend’ gesture, and had sprinted off to get changed into his ‘toga’. 

Boyd’s a great friend.

He was still wrapped up in his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

Derek climbed into a pair of basketball shorts, it was still too hot for shirts and he opened the door. 

It was a guy, very drunk, dressed in possibly the most horrible paisley sheets Derek had ever seen.

He had tan skin and dark curly hair and was now staring at Derek’s chest like it held all the answers to the world.

Derek’s ears flamed pink as he cleared his throat. The boy looked dopily back up at him.

‘Can I help you?’ 

‘What? Oh yeah dude. Are you Derek?’

‘Yes.’ Derek said politely. He may be miserable and depressed but he had a job to do god dammit.

‘Oh uh-cool, it’s just that you were invited right?’

‘To what?’

‘Dude, the toga party. You were invited. Why aren’t you there, why are you here, naked.’

Derek huffed, he hated drunk people, ‘I’m not naked. I’m wearing shorts. And I didn’t want to come to your toga party. I don’t drink.’ 

It was vaguely true at least.

‘But no one says no to a Stilinski party. And he was certain you were coming and he was kind of excited and now that you not there he’s so down he’s gunna get back with his ex which is a really bad idea.’

Derek was out of his room before drunk guy had even finished. He didn’t know why, all he knew was that Stiles had wanted him to come and now that Derek wasn’t there he was going to get with someone else. That was not happening. Not on Derek’s watch.

‘Whoa, dude, you looked pissed. Are you coming to the party now? Name’s Scott by the way.’ Said drunk guy (Scott) who was now tipsily hurrying after Derek as he pounded up the stairs.

‘Yes, I’m coming to the freaking party.’

‘Awesome’ came Scott’s cheerful reply behind him. As if anyone would suspect Scott of having a drunken orgy, with midgets.

The party was in full swing when Derek burst through the door. There were people absolutely everywhere, red cups were strewn across the rooms. The kitchen benches were stocked to the rafters with bottles of spirits and the lounge had been set up as a dance floor, with low lights and sweaty gyrating bodies filling it. The balcony held the keg. 

Derek pushed through people, ignoring their highly indignant shouts as he searched for Stiles.

‘Where is he?’ he called back to Scott as they searched the upper rooms, still packed with people.

‘I don’t’ know dude, he was right here.’ 

Then Scott groaned as the tempo of the music changed playing downstairs changed and a massive roar came from the bottom level, ‘Now I have a feeling where he is.’

‘What do you mean? Where?’ Derek shouted over the din, faintly he heard the first few strings of a familiar song above people laughing and shouting and clapping.

‘Oh god, he’s doing his hips don’t lie.’ Scott said finally as they heard wolf whistles and cheers from the dance-floor below them as the song started in earnest.

‘What?’ What the hell was that?’

Scott huffed out a sigh of resignation, ‘Come on I’ll show you, everyone should see a Stilinksi rendition of ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ at least once in their life.’

Derek was still incredibly confused as they made their way to the dance floor, the crowd was getting louder as they started to sing. At first Derek didn’t recognise the song until he did. And then he got what Scott had been talking about, everything flew from his mind when he saw Stiles, by himself, on the dance floor.

Stiles’ purple toga had gotten obscenely low and now swung off his hips like a skirt as it threatened to fall off completely. His skin was flushed as he raised his hands above his head, wiggling his hips to the song. The crowd was absolutely loving it, roaring the words and dancing around him. He looked like a dance nymph and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

It was the singular sexiest thing Derek had ever seen in his life and he had seen a lot of porn.

At first Stiles had been so into it, he hadn’t noticed Derek watching him, but suddenly his drunk glazed eyes had flashed around the crowd, doubling back when they caught Derek’s.

They widened slightly, red staining his cheeks, and he faulted in his step. 

But Derek didn’t want him to stop, there was something completely hypnotic and unguarded about Stiles, in that moment. 

Stiles, seeing something on Derek’s face, didn’t stop. If anything he got more into the dance, never taking his eyes off Derek, wiggling his hips even more suggestively, so much so that Derek feared the toga would come off completely. And Derek prayed that no one could see him getting hard, they were probably all too drunk to notice.

Stiles had been getting steadily, closer and closer the Derek as the song wore on and as the last chords played he was standing right in front of him with a cheeky, mischievous grin.

Derek had unconsciously wrapped his hands around Stiles’ waist. And as Stiles leaned in Derek knew that this was it. He didn’t care if Stiles was drunk, all he cared about was kissing the gorgeous creature in front on him, that was, until Stiles eyes flickered, minutely to the left. Derek followed the movement with his own eyes noticing a guy standing to their left. A very good looking, tan guy with awesome muscles who was currently staring intently at the both of them.

Derek’s quick mind supplied him with an answer for who he was. Hadn’t Scott been saying something about an ex? Was Stiles just using him to get back at his ex? Why would he have looked at him if he wasn’t? Derek immediately felt sick.

He couldn’t take it as he wrenched his arms off Stiles, turned on his heal and shouldered his way to the door, ignoring Stiles calling for him.

This had been a stupid, stupid idea. He couldn’t believe he stuck his neck out there again with Stiles. This whole week had been a complete disaster. Derek knelt outside the door, drawing in gasping breaths. He banged his forehead against the red brick wall, relishing the pain, until someone wrapped their hands around Derek’s forehead and stopped him.

‘Derek! Derek? Are you ok? What happened? I thought, I thought you were going to kiss me.’

It was Stiles.

Derek turned around to face Stiles. Stiles who looked plenty more sober then he had a few minutes ago.

‘I thought I was too.’ He said frustrated, ‘But I’m not. I’m not going to do it just so you can make a point or your exe or make him jealous! I saw you look over to him. I thought you liked me.’ Derek said, hating how broken his voice sounded, he hated that he was getting so worked up over this but he couldn’t help it, not now, not after everything that had happened this week.

Stiles looked taken aback and then he looked hurt, ‘My exe? What? Derek, what are you even talking about?’

Derek raised his head, ‘Scott told me that if I didn’t come tonight you would get back with your exe. And even though I knew you didn’t like me because you went to kiss me the other night then you didn’t, I knew I couldn’t let that happen.’

Stiles confusion cleared, and he laughed. Jesus! Derek couldn’t take this, so he got up and started walking down the hall. Stiles was soon running after him.

 

‘Fuck. Derek! Wait. I didn’t mean to laugh OK? I just, it’s just that Scott had it completely wrong. I despise Danny. I didn’t even know he was going to be here tonight. I didn’t realise he was til I saw him and then you ran away.’

Derek stopped and turned slowly around barely breathing, ‘And the other night? In my room?’

Stiles scrubbed a hand over his hair until it stuck out, and sighed, ‘Look, you may have heard but apparently I have a bit of a reputation when it comes to dating OK? I’m not proud of it. And finally when I meet a boy I really like, I don’t want to fuck it up. I don’t want to go too fast or else he might think I’m using him. Fuck! Derek! I never thought you would take it as rejection, I mean have you looked in the mirror lately?’

Derek was flabbergasted.

‘You really like me?’ he asked, suddenly shy.

Stiles laughed again, ‘Out of all of that, that’s what you heard?’

Derek was desperate now, ‘Jesus Stiles. You do?’

‘Yes, of course I do you idiot. I’ve liked you since before I even met you. Fuck Derek, you were the reason we, well I, chose Greenburg Dorms. We even had that stupid extra loud party just so someone would complain so you would come up and say something to me so I could invite you to this party.’

Derek was overwhelmed. Stiles had done all of that just to meet Derek? People didn’t do that for Derek. People ignored him, they sometimes spoke to him when they needed help with assignments but otherwise he was a complete wallflower. But Stiles had liked him, Stiles; popular, funny, gorgeous Stiles liked Derek Hale.

‘And you Derek? Do you like me back?’ Stiles asked his voice, now, a little uncertain. 

Derek didn’t have the words, he was lost for them. So he showed Stiles how much he liked him by grabbing him gently and kissing him. Stiles made little noises of encouragement and scrabbled at Derek’s shoulders when he tentatively slipped his tongue across the seam of Stiles’ lips.

When a loud bang echoed as someone stalked out the door they had just left, they broke apart, panting and smiling. Stiles had a gorgeous smile.

The smile dimmed when he saw the guy walking over to them, it was Stiles’ exe.  
‘Danny.’ Stiles said a little breathlessly.

Danny nodded in Stiles direction, hands stuffed in his pockets, curiously looking Derek over. He soon turned on his heal and left.

Stiles let out a breath against Derek’s cheek and sagged against his body.

‘Hey, did you want to go back to my room?’ Derek asked in a low voice.

‘Are you propositioning me Derek Hale?’

‘Only if you want it to be a proposition Stiles Stilinski. I mean I’m all for taking it slow if that’s what you want to do?’

‘Is it what you want to do though? I only wanted to take it slow so you would take me seriously.’

Derek smiled, ‘Oh I take you all kinds of seriously Stiles.’

Stiles eyes widened, ‘My, my, are you flirting with me Mr Hale?’ he said in an overly false southern accent, batting his absurdly long eyelashes and clutching a hand to his chest.

Derek laughed and dove in for a long, slow kiss that pinked Stiles cheeks and left his bruised lips wet, red and panting, ‘Do you want to come to my room or not?’ he said in a low, hoarse voice, noting Stiles blown pupils and glazed eyes. 

Stiles seemed to shake himself out of his daze and yelled a very loud ‘YES!’ into the corridor, Derek raised an eyebrow.

‘I don’t think anyone heard you Stiles’.

‘YES I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN YOUR DORM ROOM DEREK HALE.’

Laughing Derek led the way up the corridor and down the steps and to his room which took an inordinately long time because Stiles kept grabbing him and pushing him against things so they could kiss .He knew that they still had things to talk about, especially Derek’s past, but right now? He couldn’t care less. 

This was going to be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Done! Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Comments or kudos!


End file.
